Blaze (Super Smash Mobs)
The''' Blaze '''is a kit in Super Smash Mobs. It costs 8000 gems and is one of the most expensive kits in the game, tying with the Chicken and the Guardian. Stats Damage: 6.0 (Above Average) Armor: 6.0 (Above Average) (Full Chain Armor) Knockback Taken: 150% (Middle Weight) Health Regeneration: 0.15 per sec (Below Average) Attributes The Blaze is a kit that does good damage along with moderate armor and knockback taken. Blaze is the only mob kit that can deal fire damage, which is useful for armor penetration against kits like Iron Golem and Cow. Blaze has the Inferno ability, an energy-drawing ability that lets you shoot out fire (blaze powder) to ignite foes. This can deal extreme damage if given enough time, but almost none if used fleetingly. It deals no knockback but creates a pseudo-blindness effect, as fire will consume about half of the burning player's screen, depending on their resource pack. Firefly allows it to cause excellent knockback and serves as an exceptional recovery move, if allowed to charge for the necessary second. As it also deals 150% knockback, it is much a melee kit, supplemented by the Inferno ability. Blaze also has permanent Speed I and a high jump height, making it one of the most mobile mobs in the game. Despite its strengths, Blaze is not without its cons. Blaze's Firefly is very predictable and it takes time to charge up. If the Blaze takes 4 or more damage while charging up, the ability will be canceled, making it easy to counter and drop into the void. Overall, Blaze can rack up damages, but its moves are predictable. Inferno does good damage, but it's predictable and leaves the Blaze open to attack. It also cannot deal damage to other Blazes and Magma Cubes, and it cannot burn Endermen. Firefly is an annoying move if it hits, but it can be easily dodged or cancelled by enough damage. Moveset Blaze is equipped with a Sword, Axe, and Compass. Buffs - * Permanent Speed I * Deals 0% Knockback to burning enemies. Sword Move - Inferno , , , Hold Block to spew out flames to do low damage, no knock-back, and fire damage. It will also cover half the view of your opponents, depending on the resource pack they have. Keeping enemies in the Inferno will rack up a lot of damage, regardless of their armor. Axe Move - Firefly , , Right click the axe to charge up for 1.5 seconds, then ram into other players to do moderate damage and decent knock-back. It serves as an excellent recovery move, as you travel a large distance. When flying forward, you gain invincibility from attacks and abilities. However, it can be cancelled by taking 4 or more damage, or getting shot by a projectile in the first second of charging up. Sir Sheep's Static Lazer may not be considered a projectile, but it can also cancel the move. Firefly is also very predictable and countered by recovery moves that give invincibility, such as Sky Squid's Super Squid. Smash Ability - Phoenix , , You charge around in a shower of red particles, dealing damage. Phoenix is quite like Firefly, but you can fly fairly freely and it lasts for 20 seconds, with no charge time. Due to a likely bug when hitting your enemies, the 2nd time and onward does pitifully no damage. Unike Firefly, this move is much harder to avoid due to the fact that it has a much longer timer with free flight. Trivia * The Blaze in late 2013 was the only class which turned from a gem class into an Ultra Class. Category:Super Smash Mobs Gem kits Category:Super Smash Mobs Category:Super Smash Mobs kits Category:Kits